


Unreliable

by afinch



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV)
Genre: Deceitful Marriage, F/M, It gets worse from here, child bride, i did warn you, look away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:36:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afinch/pseuds/afinch
Summary: The story you have been told is a lie. Perhaps I made it up to justify my own lack of involvement. Perhaps I just wanted the children to always win, no matter the situation. But none of that has been true. No, the story of the Baudelaire children comes to an unfortunate end far sooner than my detailings had led you to believe. Allow me to correct the record now. The events contained below may contain imagery and language that is deeply upsetting. You know the story up to the night of the play. Let us pick up there, and continue as events transpired. I warn you, none of this is happy, and the ending is quite treacherous. Certainly nobody would condemn you for looking away and choosing to believe the orphans outsmarted their captor.





	Unreliable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wynnebat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/gifts).



> The story you have been told is a lie. Perhaps I made it up to justify my own lack of involvement. Perhaps I just wanted the children to always win, no matter the situation. But none of that has been true. No, the story of the Baudelaire children comes to an unfortunate end far sooner than my detailings had led you to believe. Allow me to correct the record now. The events contained below may contain imagery and language that is deeply upsetting. You know the story up to the night of the play. Let us pick up there, and continue as events transpired. I warn you, none of this is happy, and the ending is quite treacherous. Certainly nobody would condemn you for looking away and choosing to believe the orphans outsmarted their captor.

Despite Violet signing with her left hand, Justice Strauss was forced to concede that the license was indeed valid.

"It was her hand," she said. "Her left, but still hers." She sounded broken, but then a look of elation jumped across her face. "But!" she added, her voice tight with emotion. "The marriage does need to be consummated. Consumated," she said, turning to Violet, "means-"

"I know what it means," Violet said coolly, her body trembling slightly. "And I won't. I need to consent for it to count, right?" she asked Justice Strauss.

Strauss beamed, "That's right! You need to consent before Count Olaf gets any control of your fortune."

"Plenty of time for consenting on the honeymoon," Olaf said quickly. "I'll dispose of the two siblings after."

Jacqueline sat in the back, her fists white with anger. "What do we do now?" she whispered to Gustav. 

"We must consult the others. Let us not give ourselves away just yet," he advised. 

So the two sadly watched as Violet was led offstage by Olaf and the two remaining orphans surrounded by henchmen.

> There are many things in life that are utterly despicable. Knowing that a young girl is about to be deflowered and lose her family's entire fortune, it's certainly near the top of the list. For as resourceful and inventive as Violet was, she couldn't come up with a way out of this. It breaks my heart. It really does.

"I won't consent," she hissed to Olaf, who led Violet to his rickety car, covered in 'Just Marrayed' signs.

Olaf smiled, unconcerned. "Let's see after the honeymoon," he crooned. Violet visibly shuddered. 

They didn't go far, just to a hotel near the edge of town. "I would have had something nicer, but I don't have all your money," Olaf explained. 

Violet gingerly stepped out of the car, walking across garbage and dirt, taking no care to keep her dress hem from dirtying. The inside of the room was bare, save one small, rickety bed and a sink for washing. An audible sob escaped Violet. 

"No crying," Olaf ordered. "You're not going to ruin my wedding night."

Violet shook her head, "I won't consent."

"You will if you ever want to see … him. The boy, and the other non-marriageable one," Olaf practically sang.

"You're just going to kill them anyway," Violet said, bitterly. "Nothing I do here will make a difference at all, you'll kill them, take our money, and then kill me."

Olaf looked scandalized. "I would never kill you, you give legitimacy to the whole thing."

Finding some resolve, Violet nodded, "Fine. Fine. But my siblings stay alive and we stay together. You leave them alone. I don't care about the money. Just them."

This seemed to be what Olaf was looking for and he clapped his hands eagerly. "Excellent. Now, off with the dress."

"Put it in writing," Violet said. "Sign it. They get to stay at your house with us and you won't kill any of us or separate us or otherwise harm us." It wasn't perfect and no doubt Klaus would have had a better run of it, but Violet was on the spot and needed to cover the broad implications. Had she more time, she would have slipped into the details a more equitable arrangement. As it was, with the fortune, Olaf had a lot of room to play with.

"Whatever you say!" Olaf said, scrawling on a hastily produced piece of paper. Violet read it, nodded, and signed herself away.

Olaf nodded as it was completed. "Now … off with the dress!"

With every bone in her body trembling, Violet reached for the crown on her head. 

"No, leave that," Olaf said. "I worked hard on that."

Another sob escaped her, but she sucked the next one back. She carefully stepped out of the dress and stepped towards Olaf.

"Money, money, money," Olaf whispered. He ran his hand down her arm, coming to rest on her stomach. "All I have to do is-" His fingers tapped on her stomach twice, then trailed down.

"Please," Violet begged. "Please just get it over with. Please."

This statement caused Olaf to laugh with deep appreciation. "An eager bride, I do love that. I am wondering though, darling Countess, if you would get me ready first?"

His hands left her and Violet jumped back as Olaf's cock jumped out. It wasn't large by any such standards; it looked no thicker than two fingers and not much longer at all. 

"Kneel down," Olaf said. "Show your husband just how much you appreciate him." Violet gave one last look towards the door, hoping for a miracle. But there was none to be had. She knelt on the dust-ridden floor and stared impassively - that is to say, her face was completely blank of any emotion, even fear - at Olaf. 

"You have to lick it," he said, impatiently. As she leaned forward, he grabbed her hair and pushed her head back so she was staring him in the eyes once more. "And no teeth."

Violet nodded and closed her eyes as Olaf lifted his hand. Her lips had barely touched it when it grew harder. But not as much longer as you might have thought. Without saying anything, Olaf gripped her by the shoulders and pulled her onto the bed with him.

> There is no need to detail what happened after that, she is only a child after all. Suffice it to say that the marriage contract had been sanctioned, a word here which means that Count Olaf, despite his rather small equipment, had properly claimed the young Countess. Do I need to tell you what happened after, of the trip to the bank and the evil Count literally swimming in money? Sunny was fitted with a gag, to keep her from biting, but still allow her to eat. Klaus' eyes were blindfolded with an absolute black cloth so he could not read and find a way out for the siblings. Olaf had held up his end of the bargain that Violet insisted he sign. The children stayed at the house and they had not been killed. That was what Violet had asked for, wasn't it? And as for Violet …

"Thank you," Violet said politely to the clawed henchman. She was sitting up in a lavish bed, with silver posts and gold linens and a jeweled duvet. She was wearing a purple dressing gown to match the purple of the flowers in her crown, a replica of her wedding crown. Olaf had insisted that a Countess must always wear her crown, and she was in no place to A chain ran from her right wrist to one of the silver posts, though she still had enough range to put her hand at her sides, which she did now as breakfast was served on an ornate wooden tray. It was more than enough food for her; heaps of pancakes drizzled in syrup, thick sausages, crisp bacon, and perfectly scrambled eggs.

"Will the Count be joining, today?" Violet enquired. 

"Oh, I'm here," said the Count, strolling into the room, sagging under the weight of the large glittering crown that perched precariously atop his head. He sat next to Violet on the bed, reaching for a slice of bacon. 

"I had hoped to see my siblings today," Violet said, her voice light and sweet. "As I didn't get to see them yesterday."

"Yes," Olaf said. He reached for the tray and placed it on his lap. Then he ran a hand lovingly across Violet's belly. "We wouldn't want the baby to get sad."

"Yes," Violet echoed. "Especially what happened to the last one."

And Olaf, shuddering at the memory, quickly called for the Baudelaire children to be temporarily reunited.

> I hope you can forgive me. You can see why I entertained you for ages with all those other stories, why things were never happy for the Baudelaire children but they always managed to persevere. Here there is no perseverance, only a tortured and continued existence. To this day, the Countess is still chained to her bed, for any time Olaf would like to come to her. The two younger still serve in his household, but now they also serve the four children of the Count, who, being part-Baudelaire, are far more cunning - and thus more insidious - than their father. I did warn you, from the outset, that this was not a happy story. You insisted on it anyway. You should have just looked away. There's still time, as I've not spoken of Jacqueline and Gustav and the Baudelaire parents. That story, too, is Unfortunate. Do you want me to continue?


End file.
